Jason Knoll
Jason Knoll is the main character in The Assasin. Jason Knoll is a fifteen year-old that lives on the planet Daraction, and ends up having to become an assassin. Since The Hunters have posted alerts for people to look for him, Jason has become known by two different names, Jason Knoll by the alerts in Main City and also known by The Assassin everywhere else John has had to kill somebody. Although Jason lives on Daraction, he, for some reason, has an Earth name. A picture will be added and links will be updated. Appearance Jason has white skin, black hair, and eyes that are a combination of black and dark blue. He wears what are called "stealth wraps" on Daraction, which resembles a ninja's clothing. He wears this with a red belt, and wraps his face in black fabric so that only his eyes show. He wears his sword tied on his back, and has it covered so that the glow it occasionally has doesn't attract attention. Personality Jason is usually calm, timid, and always tries to think of a plan if in a bad situation. Whenever Jason enters a room or area, he inspects the area (giving him a more ninja-like appearance) just in case any hunters are near. Jason would never abandon anyone in his same situation. Abilities Jason has a sword known as the "searing sword" which when slashed engraves you with a burnt in scar because it was created with volcanic qualities, and you will have that mark for life if the injury was not fatal. Jason also has a power which he does not quite understand yet. Jason's power lets him sense if any hunters are near or if anyone else willing to harm him is near. His power can also tell him if he needs to go somewhere and can tell him if someone was a criminal, is after him, or is trying to destroy the planet, he can also learn a bit of someone's personality and memories. He is also good at hand-to-hand combat, knowing a form of martial arts. He also has great stamina, and is very agile and can jump higher than most, allowing him to disappear on top of buildings. Relationships Jason does not have many friends; no friends actually just enemies or people he doesn't remember. Jason's parents Jason never met his parents, they supposedly abandoned him almost right after birth, making John hold kind of a sad anger with them. The Hunters The Hunters are hunting Jason, and Jason has been hiding from them since he was real young, and he still has to hide from them and find out why they want him. Talorm Artemis Talorm is one of Jason's worst enemies, and is the main hunter that wants to find him, and will likely stop at nothing until he catches Jason. Jason does not remember Talorm when he first tried to get him, but Talorm does and is still trying. This will be updated when more characters are added. History Jason was supposedly abandoned at or near birth, and he somehow survived five years on the streets of Main City where he kind of learned to speak. Jason's senses soon give him the feeling that he should leave because the hunters started hunting him at this time. He took refuge in an abandoned library where he learned to read and also learned a lot of information that would be useful to him later on. After a couple of years this building was demolished shortly after he fled, his senses urged him to go to a certain area eventually he found the searing sword buried and took it. After this he spent the rest of his time going on from place to place and constantly hiding, until he decides to take action against the hunters. Category:Story by 2years-too-young Category:The Assasin Category:Weapon Category:Sword Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Daraction Category:Assassin Category:Character Category:Human